elarafandomcom-20200214-history
Mondo Glimmerforge
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Glimmerforge History The Glimmerforge clan has long since provided magical arms and armaments to the soldiers of Moharth. Praised by the king for both their high quality wares and their devotion to the crown and the cause of the dwarven people, they've been in direct service to his majesty for generations, serving the two previous kings as well. The clan's magical prowess extends beyond that of mere craftsman, however, and the king has also seen fit to place some number of the Glimmerforge clan in every platoon he commands, serving as advisors for his commanders and magical support for his front lines. The Glimmerforge clan's specialization goes beyond mortal skill. It is their devotion to Moradin that grants them such powerful equipment. The majority of the clan consists of clerics who spend all their time in Moradin's temples, praying for guidance and crafting in his name. The remainder of the clan's members are trained as wizard generals, placed on the battlefield only to discover new ways to use and empower the clan's creations. Mondo Glimmerforge Mondo Glimmerforge was subject to no special birth, but played his role in the clan's operations all the same. Some talent for wizardry was discovered early in his life, and he was thus trained in the ways of the arcane. Graduating from basic training quickly, he entered into the local militia to acquire field experience and further his studies of both magic and martial weaponry. It was in a skirmish with a drow incursion that he discovered his true talents. Overpowered by the invader's combat prowess, his squad was hanging on a prayer, and pray he did. He begged Moradin for the guidance to help him survive this encounter and bring his squad home safely. "Great Soul Forger. He who can take even broken scraps and smith them anew. Grant us the hardness of diamonds and the flexibility of mithral. Show me the path to victory." Shortly after his prayer, a great light shone over the battlefield. One by one, the drow, the dwarves, and even the ground beneath him began to vanish. As the light faded, Mondo found himself in a great room of brilliantly smooth stone, lit only by the raised forge in the center. He cautiously approached the forge, unsure of what to expect. He climbed the steps of the forge's pedestal and discoered a lone smithing hammer in pristine condition. He lifted it and contemplated its meaning. "Forgive me lord, but I'm afraid I haven't got time to smith anything in a situation like this. I've got no iron on hand and no anvil with which to shape it." From all around him, a voice echoed. "Young smith, there is more to crafting than hammer and anvil. More to create than sword and shield. Even on the battlefield, you have the tools to shape your destiny and the materials to craft your fate. To create as I do, you must free yourself from the limitations imposed upon you by physical forms. The components of your victory lie all around you, and your hammer lies within." With that, Mondo understood. Mondo opened his eyes once more and found himself on the battlefield. A drow turned to him. Shocked by the sudden appearance of a dwarf to his flank, he thrust at Mondo with his rapier. Mondo, however, merely sidestepped and latched onto the drow's extended arm. In a burst of arcane power, the wizard's eyes lit up and a flash once again engulfed the battlefield. As the combatants on both sides recovered from the flash they turned to the source to determine the cause, only to find a dwarf wizard casually snapping the neck of a rabbit. Mondo, eyes yet aflame, turned to his allies and gestured arcane symbols in the air. As he finished, the entire dwarven platoon began to grow, muscles bulging and skin hardening, until they stood at twice the height of the dark elves they were facing. The tides quickly turned in favor of the dwarves. The drow were horrifically crushed, sometimes literally, and as the magical enhancements placed upon the soldiers wore off, so too did the glow dissipate from Mondo's eyes. Having spent far more energy than he was capable of, Mondo collapsed to the floor. Mondo has yet to repeat the miracles he performed that day, but he is firm in his pursual of the art of transmutation. He seeks to emulate his god and practices his craft in all things, from combat to food, and one day possibly even life itself. In his eyes, all creatures are just unfinished projects waiting to be forged.